Le Noël de Piper
by Ginger-Furie
Summary: Os de Noël. Noël peut réserver bien des surprise. Piper va en faire les frais, entre bébé et repas de fête. Piper au centre d'un Noël magique.


_Salutations à vous ! _

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça peut aller mis à part que j'ai attrapé un gros rhume le soir du réveillon de Noël et que j'ai été cloué au lit. Sinon, cette après-midi, j'ai été voir la reine des neiges et c'est troooop beau (Olaf est devenu mon dieu). Voili voilou, pour ceux qui lisent mon recueil de drabbles, je posterai 6 chapitres ce soir. Bah oui, vu que je les ai pas posté le jour prévu faute de maladie, je les poste aujourd'hui ;) Gros bisounours et good soirée !_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de mes écris._

* * *

**Driiiiiiing !**

Piper releva la tête de sa dinde en soupirant. Cette année, c'était à Jason et elle de recevoir pour Noël et on pouvait sans mal dire qu'elle était débordée. Jason ne serait là qu'à 21h à cause de son travail et déjà qu'elle était nul en cuisine, elle devait cuisiner pour 25 personnes. Et oui un rassemblement de sang-mêlés, c'est quelque chose. Enfin, avec un peut de chance, c'était Jason qui rentrait plus tôt du travail pour l'aider mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur l'a fit abandonner cette hypothèse. Il était 20h et ça devait être les premiers invités.

« Oh là là ! Je suis fichue, fichue. J'ai tout préparé sauf l'entrée. Pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé par ça, on prépare toujours d'abord ce qu'on mange en premier. «

Un autre coup de sonnette. Là, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle alla ouvrir la porte avec un sourire crispé. C'était Léo et Reyna.

« Hey, coucou vous deux ! Ça va ? »

« Oui, on a fait le plat comme prévu. »Dit Léo avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

«On ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est moi qui ai tout fait. »Dit Reyna en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« Comme prévu ! Oh non, j'ai complètement zappé que tout le monde faisait quelque chose. J'ai fait tout le repas sauf l'entrée. »Déplora Piper, la tête entre ses main.

« En plus je crois que c'était l'entrée que tu devais faire. »Plaisanta Léo.

Reyna lui donna un coup de coude tout en essayant de rassurer Piper qui semblait s'affaisser sur elle-même.

« T'inquiète, c'est à la bonne franquette, je suis sûre que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. » Essaya de rassurer Reyna.

C'est à ce moment-là, que tout le monde débarqua avec en tête Jason qui semblait prêt à faire la fête. Car oui, Léo, Reyna et Piper n'était pas resté sur le palier en attendant que le temps passe.

« Bah qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ma chérie ? » Interrogea Jason en se penchant vers Piper.

« Il se trouve que comme une c****, j'ai oublié que chacun apportait quelque chose et que moi je devais faire l'entrée qu'évidemment je n'ai pas faite ! »S'exclama Piper qui commençait dangereusement à monter dans les aigus.

Tous les sang-mêlés se ratatinèrent sur eux-mêmes. Bah oui, Piper avait beau être une fille d'Aphrodite, c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans son couple.

« Euh, tu sais, ce n'est pas du tout grave. Je suis persuadé qu'on va trouver une solution. On a vécu pire non ? »Essaya de calmer le jeu un Jason pas tellement rassuré face à sa petite amie.

« Oui enfin non enfin oui enfin peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça. »Se calma Piper.

Piper commença à réfléchir à une solution et rapidement elle en trouva une. Une qui serait parfaite et qui régalerait tout le monde.

« Oui oui, je crois que j'ai un excellente solution. Je propose qu'on te fasse cuire, je suis sûre que tu serais délicieux en entré. On pourrait même inviter Chiron tellement il y en aurait asse …. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'ai oublié que chacun apportait quelque chose, toi qui me rappelle sans cesse de bien cuisiner quand on reçoit des invités. Evidemment monsieur n'est jamais là pour m'aider mais tout le monde s'en fout. Oui la pauvre Piper qui est débordé le jour de Noël, c'est pas grave. Après tout les filles d'Aphrodite sont bonne à ça. Faire le ménage, la cuisine et s'occuper de son petit-ami quand il rentre de son si dur travail. »Dit d'une traite Piper en passant par les cris, les aigus et un calme à faire peur même Zeus

C'est alors que Will Solace, le fils d'Apollon, se détacha du groupe qui s'était effacé dans le fond de la pièce et posa une question qui laissa tout le monde sur le c** même Piper.

« Dit Piper, c'est quand que tu as eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? Parce que si tu es enceinte, les hormones et tout ça … »

« Je .. tu … nous … »

« Bravo Piper, c'est bien que tu connaisse ça mais tu réponds pas vraiment à ma question. »

« Je crois que j'ai du retard …. Oh mes dieux, je suis enceinte. Faut que je fasse un test ! »

« Tiens j'en ai un. »Dit Will en lui tendant l'objet qui allait peut-être changer la vie de Piper et Jason.

« Comment ça se fait que tu te balades avec un test de grossesse sur toi ? »Interrogea Annabeth d'un air stupéfait.

« Oh j'ai toujours de quoi soigner tous les maux dans mon sac. Nectar, ambroisie, bandages, … Je suis pas fils d'Apollon pour rien. »

Pendant ce temps, Piper avait couru à la toilette pour faire le dit test. Les minutes se firent longues pour tout le monde et on se demandait qui était le stressé dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que Piper cria et sortit se jeter dans les bras de Jason.

« On va avoir un bébé, on va être parents ! »S'exclama Piper, les yeux baignant de larmes.

Jason, lui, était trop sonné pour dire quoique se soit alors que tous les sang-mêlés commençaient à féliciter les futurs parents. Et c'est ainsi que Piper oublia le fameux repas de Noël qui lui avait gâché la journée.

**THE END**

* * *

_Pleiiiiiiiins de reviews **please** =D_


End file.
